User talk:Moe1216
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 05:51, 7 June 2009 Help Hey Moe do you mind if I ask you something, for one have you ever heard of samurai jack if so do you like it or not and if you do, would you be willing to help me out on that wiki because the only users there number to about five i think including me and they are barely if ever on that site there are about 11 articles on that wiki most of the stuff are copied directly off wikipedia and I am having a tough time building it up and fixing the existing articles, but if you're too busy or simply because you don't want to I understand and if you know anyone who you think would be interested let me know. Thanks.--SalmanH 19:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Moe how've you been, I actually wanted to talk to you about a new article i was thinking about, how much do you know about Chi or rather Qi, it involves the Grand Master's page.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 15:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Help Im not that skilled in the whole picture thing so i think u would be better served by asking Whitestike or Arrancar109 about how to do that.Salubri 00:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hi! You said you needed help with pictures for the samarai jack wiki? What di you need to know? I'm somewhat knolegable but you need to let me know more clearly what you need help with. Leave me a detail message on what you need help with and i'll be glad to help you. WhiteStrike 00:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) "Ok! first of all do you have the episodes downloaded into your computer or do you watch them of youtube or any other streaming site. If you have them downloaded in .avi format or any other format or if you have them on DVD the most convinient way to do this is to download VLC media player is a free program that allows you to play any kind of video format is really convienet and very effective. VLC has an option for your to take pictures of any kind of video that you are playing and it saved them in .png format which is a format that you can use to upload it them in a wiki. if you're streaming or finding pictures online an it won't let you upload pictures because of the format then simply open the image with microsoft paint and choose save as, save the format as iether .png or .jpg and then you can easily upload them. Let me know if this was of any help and if there is anything else I can help you with. WhiteStrike 04:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Grunny Hi Moe what do you think about making Grunny and admin or admin/bureaucrat he asked to become a temporary admin just to get the skin in place but I offered it to be permanent although it's only permitted if you agree to it so temporary or permanent, sorry if there's a bit of pressure on this.--SalmanH 09:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) New user Hey Moe I recently saw the edits of a new guy on the Samurai Jack wiki called Vampayru Spectrum and he recently created a few info boxes for some of the characters now I told him to put on hold while we along with grunny discuss it, what do you think?--SalmanH 21:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Edits Please refrain from putting the introductions or whatever they are to the powers and abilities section I dont know why they are there but they serve no purpose and were specifically taken out when the page was properly maintenanced and referenced.Salubri 05:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yammy By the way you have phased things, I am guessing that you don't have a citation, instead you have some argument where you think Yammy is Espada #10 and Espada #0. We had Yammy as Espada #10 for a long time but it was a mistake that has now been corrected. Yammy never once introduced himself as Espada #10. His exact words were Arrancar #10 and he went on to explain that the Espada are numbered 0 to 9. Meaning there is no "Espada" #10. Gimmjow is Arrancar #12. So it is a fact that Espada can have an Arrancar number that is different from their Espada number. So unless you can cite me evidence where Yammy refers to himself as Espada #10, there is no argument to make. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) PS. Nothing was revealed in the anime that we didn't already know from the manga. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Moe, i think this is because Shawlong Kufang says to Toshiro that the Espada go from 10 - 1, however when Yammy explains how he is the cero espada and that they go from 9 - 0 the previous info is effectively discounted as a fact. hence Yammy stating himself as Arrancar Diez. Hope that helps. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Talk) Perhaps I wasn't clear. It's not up for debate. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages It is against the rules to remove content from talk pages. Do not do it again--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, specifically it is against the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Translations Aside from the fanscan groups (in particular Cnet and Ju-Ni, who give detailed reliable translations), we have our own experts here, which can be found at the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner. They can not only translate something, but give detailed reasons for why they translate something that way. We get the kanji and kana from the raws for the most part. There is a list of sites at the top of the Translation Corner that users can go to to translate something themselves. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Help I'm not sure what I can offer, but a lot of what we've done here was mostly a group effort. Yes, it is hard to build up a respectable wiki community, and the road ahead is long and difficult (talk about the king of cliches, lol), but it is not impossible. Content-wise, if you wish to expand on your articles,you should probably enter down as much information and detail as you can from each episode of Samurai Jack that you watch. Personally, I'd go through it from the beginning when working on each article. How you are able to usually depends whether or not you have access to the episodes on demand (this is difficult these days, I know), and I would go through as much content as I had/have access to in order to enter situation. While going into detail is important, try to avoid trivial/tedious things that may not have any relevance at all whatsoever to the article (example: the Scotsman laughed at Jack in his face. As he laughed, Jack could smell how foul and rancid his breath was.), so it doesn't seem overly detailed with the more unimportant details over important ones. In addition to adding content episode-by-episode, similarly to how we have things arranged here, you have character articles broken up into several different sections like we do here (Appearance, Personality, History, and Plot; Powers & Abilities and Equipment can vary depending on the character in-question). I know that not everyone in Samaurai Jack may have a History or Powers & Abilities/'Equipment' section, but it is still applicable on some characters' articles, like Jack himself and Aku. And like how we have things arranged here, it would always help your wiki when information on each article is referenced. References can be tricky, and if you need help with those, ask me more about that later. If you've done references before and are able to do it without help, then it'll make things a lot easier. Now, the community is the big part. As you well know, many of the administrators here did everything they could to set up some guidelines in order to keep the Bleach Wiki in an orderly fashion. Depending on the community size on your wiki, it may/may not be easier to enforce some rules, but I would suggest doing what you can to set up some rules, regulations, and guidelines with SalmanH and any other administrators you might have around there, so you guys can makes sure you can have civil users contributing instead of vandals that may slide through the cracks (trust me, these guys exist), and more importantly, adding in information that is official and not fan-based (for us, we have to have recently added information referenced, or it is removed, so we can limit this problem). It is not a foolproof system to add official content, as there have been cases in the past where Salubri or I removed information that was completely accurate, but not referenced. If you feel that you can, you can add references in place of the user who didn't reference his/her information, but you should warn him/her that in the future, you need references added for any new information added (of course, this is if you guys think having the "reference the official content" idea is a good idea; it may/may not fly depending on the other administrators there). And of course, for people who come around to cause problems, like vandalizing a page by adding nonsense/gibberish, obscene wordplay or images, or just removing all content from a page without an explanation as to why, it's wise to ban them as soon as they make themselves apparent. You can choose to warn them if you want, but if they pull stunts like that, they wouldn't care whether you would try to reason with them or not. Other cases that are much less severe (removing references or removing a small amount of content that's actually official) you should probably either warn them, question them as to why they made that edit, or both. In terms of setting up rules, it's best to discuss it with other active administrators first, so you have their input on whether the idea would make a good rule or not. As for stuff like page layout and referencing materials, I would suggest making the layout suggestion to your other administrators, and later, ask if all articles should have references in them. That's all I've got for now. If I've missed something, if you have any questions to ask me, or if you have anything to ask about in terms of what I have told you, let me know. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you have. Don't be afraid to ask Salubri, Yyp, and Tinni any questions as well. Good luck on your Samurai Jack wiki. Give my regards to SalmanH please. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am very busy right now between here, hosting a tournament on gamefaqs and work so I am afraid I cannot help right now. I would suggest putting a note on your user page about the wiki and ask people to post on your talk page if they are interested. I would suggest making a blog entry about it but unfortunately all blogs must be bleach related. If I get some free time I will stop by and help you out a bit. Good luck--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC)